callofmariofandomcom-20200213-history
Mansion Family Story Scene
Scene *'SSBB Announcer': Five minutes later after Neville got sucked... *'Coach': How Neville got his computer? a switch and switches a fireplace into a computer Hmm... uses a computer Okay...uh...The man w...ah...I do not get it. *'Ellis': You do not know? *'Rochelle': Yes, bro-in-law. *'Nick': What should we do? *'Coach': Ding. He will tell you. to a panormic view of window as Ding looks the Appleston Family gravestone on window *'Ding': Yeah, I knew the Appleston Family. They were a good group of family. A family. Neville and them, we had remembered the same family -- The Appleston Family. flash begins 180 years ago *'SSBB Announcer': 180 years ago... *'Ding': He was there when Neville return a book with script: "The man walked down the hall and boom! He was killed by a solider...". *'Neville': The man walked down the hall and boom! He was killed by a soldier...ahhh, yes, my favorite book...when will Lydia have dinner ready? I am starving... *'Ding': Neville loved them all, but Neville...Neville was special. He gets up, walks out of a study and to the foyer. He walks down the foyer staircase and goes in the door with a sign "FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY" and goes into the dining saloon to see the twins named Henry and Orville, Biff Atlas, Nana, Uncle Grimmley, both the Floating Whirlindas, Chauncey in a booster chair and others in human form, revealing Lydia in a pink long dress, red shoes and black long gloves complete with white jewelry with a tray including a big turkey, green beans, noodles and broccoili was served to the side. *'Neville': Finally! A turkey is served... *'Lydia': Mmmmhmm! Delicous! out of kitchen door with a meal as told by Ding and serves it on a plate *'Twins': Ahhh! Turkey again! *'Lydia': Do not worry! It is good and you will eat it! *'Twins': Oh...okay...no problem. *'Neville': Yes...if you do, I will let you go to the roof. *'Twins': No. *'Neville': Pray first. Dear Lord, thank you for your food, amen. Yum-yum! Let us eat! *'Ding': Then, if the family starts to eat except Lydia who wears the barking of Spooky. barking They did everything together. You never seen a family and the twins more in love. *'Lydia': What was that? Oh yes. I am going to see what Spooky is barking at the bone yard, I will be right back. *'Ding': Then, Lydia walks back to the kitchen, gets a pan and opens the door to the boneyard. *'Lydia': Oi! Quiet! I already fed you! Quiet, okay? Spooky *'Ding': So Lydia quiets Spooky and Lydia eats. One day, in an electric car, they took a drive to the Big Ben. stop Hit a rest stop, had a little playtime. twins, Chauncey, Sue Pea and Melody puts waves a fork carrying a turkey leg piece. Neville puts down the plate and forks and spoons and runs to join his family. A sleeping Chauncey is carried to the car After lunch, Chauncey fell asleep. seatbelt is clicked around the sleeping Chauncey. The electric car drives off. Forks and spoons are not moving. Days passes. The forks and spoons remains They never come back. family return the car and gets forks and spoons The family would not give up. It took forever but they finally made it back to the mansion. years later, the US Marines march Then, in English Civil War, they find a way to take cover. *'Neville': Oh no! Run! family run. Explodes *'Ding': But by then, it was too late. The family were dead. During funeral... scene at Luigi's Mansion Graveyard begins with their friends mourning and their Universes are shattered and begins to go away A group of mourners are mourning the death of the Appleston Family. Something changed that day inside themselves. years later, the Appleston Family's universe has shattered in World War Z Today, something snapped... *'Neville': The old US Marines killed us. Come on! turns to go but the rest stay put *'Ly'dia: No, they only killed yo--! turns on her *'Neville': They killed all ''of us! Did not see? and Chauncey shrinks back, cowed. Henry and Orville looks at thier vests that were covered with ashes, turns and begins floating up towards the Mansion Parlor window to haunt Team Rainbow of Rainbow Six: Lockdown who plays Twisted Metal: Head-On. He floats back to Henry and Orville and yanks them down They do not love you anymore! Now come on! Got it? rips the necktie (Henry) and the bowtie (Orville) off, throw it away and stalks off. The rest of the family are left behind -- heart-broken *'Ding': family, including Bogmire, Boolossus and Miss Petunia hunch in a red, tail-lit glow of a bumper of a delivery truck as it drives through traffic. Their eyes are sleeping, hopeless They were lost. Cast off. Unloved. Unwanted... truck hits a speed bumper, knocking them off a bumper. They hit a pavement, tumble in a pothole in front of Tabuu's Residence Then they found Tabuu's Residence. entire Portrait Ghost battalion lift their faces from a pothole. Tabuu flicker the lights on and turns on the flashlight of Tabuu to get it. Neville stands, eyes narrowed. He limps towards his master's residence. The entire family watch from a pothole. Tabuu's flashlight beam spins into screen as it match cuts to a study But the Portrait Ghosts were sided as the Subspace Alliance for now. And now, I heard the Portrait Ghosts are now as the Subspace Armed Forces. remembers. The survivors listens ...they were not anyone's friend now. They took over Tabuu's Residence, rigged the whole ties of the twins. reaches in his pocket, pulls out twins' ties This was the sign of the First Appleston Family Mansion Siege. *'Coach': So, how would you get out? *'Ding': I got it broke. The others found me, took me to the Team Rainbow base. Other Rainbow members, they were not so lucky in a Parlor, a hangout for the Team Rainbow. It is not right, what Neville done! New Rainbow members or new Portrait Ghosts or new Infected or new Undead or new Armed Forces or new Survivors -- sobs as he closes his eyes gently they do not stand a chance! *'Coach': looks up But...the Big Three are in there! *'Ellis': You cannot go back! It is too dangerous! *'Nick': Returning now may be dangerous! *'Rochelle''': Yeah! But...what about your..."Big Three?" Why are they there tomorrow? Are they leaving...for the Secret Altar? Category:Scenes